fyystfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Get Andrew Tahmooressi out of Mexico/@comment-108.40.23.38-20140714171354
Join Americans for Sergeant Andrew Tahmooressi Day on Friday, July 18, 2014 ''' Every Member of the US Congress, the President and the US Secretary of State have failed to obtain the release of US Marine Sergeant Andrew Tahmooressi from a Mexican prison when his only crime was making a wrong turn at the US/Mexican border over 100 days ago. American Citizens can join together on behalf of Sgt. Tahmooressi on July 18, 2014 by taking these steps: 1. ''Observe Sergeant Tahmooressi Day on July 18, 2014''. Circulate this letter to every American Citizen you know - - relatives, friends, neighbors, coworkers, classmates, everyone. Spread the word now so 300 million Americans will be holding our government employees accountable for Sgt. Tahmooressi's safe return to USA on Friday, July 18, 2014. Ask them to join all Americans to support the immediate release of Sgt. Tahmooressi from the Mexican prison. Americans can show our incompetent politicians and a corrupt Mexican government that we will fight and win when cowards we have in Washington won't fight for a US Marine who fought for our Country. Show Mexico that We, the American People, are united in demanding the immediate release of Sgt. Tahmooressi so he is safely returned to the US before sunset on Friday, July 18, 2014. 2. ''Take the Pledge'': I am an American who demands that the Mexican Government immediately returns Sergeant Tahmooressi to the USA. If he is not returned before sunset on July 18, 2014, I will join 300 million American Citizens in boycotting all commerce, products and services of Mexico at the rate of one day for every minute his return is delayed* to the United States. When I shop in food markets, hardware and furniture stores, clothing outlets and the internet, I will check to be sure that no item I purchase came from Mexico. I will not vacation or visit Mexico. I will not employ Mexican workers or enable Mexicans to send American dollars to Mexico. I will not support American companies with factories in Mexico. I will write or call my Congressional Representative and Senators to demand they halt all US foreign aid and assistance to Mexico. 3. ''Vote for Action''': The attached roster of US Senators, Congressmen and Congresswomen have failed to take swift, justified action against Mexico for the imprisonment of SGT Tahmooressi, but they are sending Mexico our American tax dollars in foreign aid. As an American Voter, I pledge that I will vote AGAINST every incumbent US Senator in my State, and AGAINST my current Congressman because they have failed at even the simplest of duties. They work for me, they have failed, and it's time for them to leave. I will join millions of American voters to send all 535 Members of Congress packing their bags in November for their failure to take action. I will vote for candidates who pledge to immediately halt all foreign aid and assistance to Mexico because Mexico wrongfully imprisons our Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen and Marines. *Do the math: If Sgt. Tahmooressi is released 24 hours (1440 minutes) after July 18, that's nearly 4 years of a united American boycott of all Mexican commerce. The entire, pathetic and corrupt nation of Mexico will be bankrupt when Americans stop buying Mexican products and services. And ask yourself this: In how many wars did the Mexican Army, Navy, Air Force and Marines join with the US Armed Forces to fight those who attacked the United States? Mexico has no right to accost, imprison and torture any American Serviceman or Servicewomen - - ever! Please pass this message to everyone you know; leave a stack of copies on your subway, bus or cafeteria; email this message to your friends and relatives. ''United Americans will free Andrew!